Knowing Toshiro Hitsugaya
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: This is a story of how i first met Toshiro Hitsugaya. As the story progresses you will notice all of the conflicts he and i face as we get closer to realizing just how much we mean to each other. Yes, this is an OC so plz don't hate its my own idea. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Knowing Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

_**It was a typical day, like any other. I was standing on my front porch chatting with some of my friends when all of a sudden I felt a tremor run through the area, and a cold bone tingling chill passed through my spine. Something had come into our world, now all I had to do was find out what it was. Looking at my friends they noticed that I had stopped talking and nodded telling me they understood my dilemma. Smiling I took off at a pretty fast pace towards the area that I sensed the... creature? As I neared closer I slowed to a walk, not before noticing however, that I was being followed.**_

_**"Hey, don't even think your leaving us behind. You can sense this stuff same as us and every time something happens you go running. Well, I ain't about to be left behind this time." my friend Tobi had caught up to me and laughed lightly smacking me on the back in a show of good humor. **_

_**"Don't forget about me. I'm not that slow nor am I that boring." Saul had finally caught up to us. Her breath coming out in barely audible pants.**_

_**Shaking my head from side to side I ushered them forward and told them to quote "Keep Up" as the case was I needed to keep up with Tobi since he always seems so eager to charge headfirst into a situation without thinking. Finally, though we ended up at the park only to be facing a huge thing that sorta reminded me of a reaper minus arms and legs. It had a black cloak and white mask on. When it wailed it was so bad I wanted to just kill it. So being stupider than normal I decided to climb the damn thing with Saul and Tobi.**_

_**About halfway up the darn monstrosity we noticed several people that seemed to be floating on air fighting the dang thing. They were dressed in Black kimono's and one had on a white houri with the Japanese symbol of 13 on it. They kept muttering about it being a Menos Grande. One of them I noticed had some sort of badge hanging from his waist. I started inching closer again hoping for a better look at his badge, maybe I would recognize it. Unfortunatly this is when everything went wrong, or at least for the ones fighting the Menos Grande it did.**_

_**The orange haired dude with the badge I wanted to see charged the dang Menos and was swatted away as if he were a mere fly. In doing so though he dropped three candy like balls which, coincidentally resulted in one landing in each of our mouths. The next thing I knew I was staring at my body clinging to the Menos and I was in a Black Kimono just like the other guys. Looking down I noticed that Saul and Tobi were in the same predicament. Turning my attention back to my own body I was shocked to find that it now was looking directly at me and started talking to me.**_

_**"Hey, boss. Don't worry I'll keep your body safe, by the way, the name is Sin if you were wondering. Right now I think you should use that sword of yours and go help those guys out, they look to be getting their butts whooped." said Sin from my body. **_

_**"Uh...Yeah. My name is Rayne, Rayne Arianna Maranochi to be exact. Thanks for the info after I get over the sight of my body moving without me in it I'll get right on that." Turning to look back at my friends again I noticed that they too had just finished talking to their bodies. Walking forward on, well nothing, I stopped to talk to Tobi and Saul.**_

_**"Hey, guys. I don't suppose you'd wanna come with me and kill this annoying ass Menos Grande with me would you?" Coming to a halt beside the both of them I just smiled. **_

_**"Hell, yeah we're going to help!" they both said in unison. We all took off towards the top of the Menos and took out our swords and shouted random attacks that just popped in out heads. As our attacks hit the monster we watched in shock and awe as it's head split into three separate pieces and just disappeared. Turning around I was about to go back to my body when I was confronted by a rather good looking young man, but i wasn't going to let him know that.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**"Captain, what are we going to do about this Menos, huh? Ichigo can't even put a dent in it with his Zanpakuto, so how are we supposed to defeat it." asked Lieutenant Matsumoto for the umpteenth time.**_

_**Groaning I tried to sound calm when I rounded on my annoying Lieutenant, but failed miserably. "Rangiku, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not sure. I can easily take it down except I don't know the damage it would cause this town. And I swear to god if you keep pestering me I'm going to knock you out." I said this with very little humor. I actually was quite serious if she didn't shut up soon I was either going to go insane of knock her out for a while. I opted for the second one since I can't afford to loose my marbles right now, there is to much work to be done.**_

_**"Oh, alright. Uh, Captain?" Rangiku was staring behind me at something. Although at the time I thought she was staring at me.**_

_**"WHAT! What do you need now Rangiku, can't you see I'm trying to figure out a way to kill this stupid Menos?" I said this with as much exaggeration and exasperation as I could muster.**_

_**"There are three new soul reapers behind you fighting the Menos, sir. It appears that they're winning." She said still seemingly transfixed by the battle going on behind my own back. Interested now, I turned around and watched the fight. She was right they were new soul reapers as I had never seen them before. They all were very strong, it seemed though that the blonde one was the strongest or in our standards of speaking, their Captain. **_

_**It only took a short time before the Menos was defeated and dissolved so it could return to hell of Los Noches where it belonged. I had never before seen someone fight with as much passion as these people did. Well, aside from myself and very few others. They were good now I just wanted to find out their names so I can ask them who their Captain is. Then I must report it to the Grand Master in order for him to decide what is going on. Walking forward I proceeded to do just that.**_

_**"Who, are you. And why are you here?" I asked because quite honestly I'm sure no one else knew why either. **_

_**"I am Rayne Arianna Maranochi. These are my friends Tobi and Saul. You don't need their last names. We can here to help you out since it seems as if you were getting your asses handed to you, or was I wrong and that was only a ploy to give the creature false confidence?" This was clearly stated by the blonde girl I had mentioned earlier. Now that I get a good look at her she was actually quite pretty. She had dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, deep blue green eyes that had a scale like pattern, round face, and … never mind that was off topic. Her sword though was what interested me most of all.**_

_**"Hey, my face is up here their cu- I mean short stuff. That's my sword your looking at, what do you want a better look or something?" Rayne asked this as if she could care less what I wanted to do so long as I quit staring at the sword and focused on the conversation at hand.**_

_**"Yes, please. That is if you don't mind I would very much like to see your sword. ….. Hey! I'm not short!" I yelled indignant that she would call me that. And somewhat rather shocked as well since it almost seemed as if she was going to say 'cute' instead of short stuff.**_

_**Laughing lightly now she happily handed over her sword for my closer inspection. I was amazed it was totally unlike any sword I had seen before. I knew that each soul reaper had a unique sword suited to their personality and soul, but this was so different in a way I couldn't explain. The handle was capped at the bottom with gold and on the cap was two intertwined dragons so in this way it was similar to a yin-yang mark. The rest of the handle was wrapped in dark sage green bindings. The hilt had intricate Celtic knot designs in it and was also gold. The blade itself reminded me of a medieval sword that the Scottish had once used called Claymores. All together this was a very remarkable sword and meant to be wielded with two hands or one if necessary. After I finished examining her sword I gladly handed it back to her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__** just watched in silence as this young man examined my sword as if it were the finest specimen he had ever seen in his life. When he returned my sword I had almost forgotten I had one. To state the truth I was preoccupied with noticing everything about him. Another thing was I was trying to get over the fact that I had almost called him cute instead of short stuff, good thing I'm quick on the job. Looking from side to side at my companions I was surprised that they had been this quiet. **_

_**"Hey, Saul and Tobi, are you guys alright? You haven't said a word since they asked us to introduce ourselves." I was naturally worried for them hence the nature of the stated question.**_

_**"Were, fine. Honest, we're just waiting for you so we can go back to being ourselves again and play some more video games. That is since the threat has passed." said Tobi. He was always the one to reassure me when things were okay as well as Saul, except lately I saw more of Tobi than I do of Saul and we don't live that far from each other.**_

_**"Alright. Well you asked us who we were now it's your turn. Who are you guys?" I said turning my attention back to the people in front of me.**_

_**By this time however the orange haired dude who was swatted away earlier had finally returned and was currently engaged in a conversation with the dude I had been admiring. The argument didn't drag on for long as he finally noticed that there was three new members to his group. Finally rounding on us he asked the same question the white haired on asked earlier, "Who are you?". This was then answered by said white haired young man. Nodding and deciding to comply with what the white haired one said he stood to the dudes left hand side.**_

_**"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 13 of the thirteen court guard squads. This to my left is Ichigo Kurosaki he is a substitute soul reaper, where as the rest of us are regular soul reapers. To my right some you will notice my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." he said this as if I should have already known this. **_

_**"Well, that's good to know. So you kill these creatures when they venture into our world and protect us from them killing us I'm guessing? And before you ask, No, we aren't soul reapers like the rest of you we are regular humans that happened to get three candy like balls dropped into our mouths when Ichigo went soaring through the air like a pesky fly." After saying this all I did was get one shocked look after another, then a smile from Ichigo.**_

_**"So, your like me in a way except you guys have your own powers and just got activated by taking a soul candy. Interesting, did you three take down that Menos Grande all by yourselves?" He was clearly impressed and just wanted to get to know us better, and I was more than happy to comply with that request.**_

_**"Yes, we did with one hit from each of us actually. Well we had better be getting on our way now my mom wants me home by a certain time for dinner. We'll probably see you guys again the next time one of those things or something similar enters our world. Bye." Smiling one last time I nodded to both Saul and Tobi and we started our descent. **_

_**Once we reached the bottom and could finally lay our feet on actual ground I looked around for my body. It was leaning up against a tree chatting away with Tobi and Saul's bodies. Walking forward I tapped my body on it's shoulder and cleared my throat. Startled my body turned around and jumped a little. Although after I talked with Sin for a bit I was able to get my body back if I promised to use her if I ever needed to go back into this form again. I agreed and was granted my body back. Once I had control over my body again I made sure Saul and Tobi were actually themselves and then headed back to my place for dinner and video games. **_

_**That night I laid in bed staring at my blank ceiling and pondered what all had gone on today. It was definitely something to remember. Closing my eyes just before I nodded off I wondered it I'd ever see Toshiro again. Unbeknownst to me Toshiro was laying on the roof of my home wondering the same thing. When would he be able to see me again and what else was their to learn about me... **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knowing Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

_**Chapter 2: Grand Fisher**_

_**Life went on as usual, nothing new had happened since the run in with those new people. Well, I can't exactly just call them new people their titles, or so they say, were soul reapers. They're job was to protect humans and our deceased spirits from hollows, those were nothing more than spirits that chose to give up or were forced to the dark side. To say the least I find the whole thing very depressing, and I've had more than my fair share of depression lately, thank you very much.**_

_**Anyway I'm getting off topic. Everything decided to get interesting again on one special day that I noticed. Today was they day that the orange spike haired kid named Ichigo's mom died. It was sad for everyone that day especially those who knew him well. Before you ask yes, I did do a little snooping to figure out more about him. Hey, a girls entitled to some information when new people she meets tend to be the cause of her new powers.**_

_**Back to the matter at hand though, things hadn't started out this interesting though I'll tell you how they did start. It was another boring day at school, well almost entirely boring. After school I had sessions with Tatsuki, she was teaching me how to fight. In my case I was just building on the knowledge I already had in the art of combat. One of the things I didn't know is that she knew Kendo. This was awesome because it would further my abilities using a sword and increase its power at the same time.**_

_**Walking around the corner I ended up doing a face plant in some huge dudes chest. Staring up I noticed it was Ichigo's friend Chad.**_

_"**Sorry, are you alright?" he asked. I thought this was nice. He was always a very kind guy even though he intimidated like half the guys in the school.**_

_"**Yeah, I didn't see you there. Sorry about that Chad." I smiled letting him know I really was alright. This seemed to work as he brightened up some.**_

_"**Tatsuki is over there." He pointed to our usual workout area and I smiled. The Dojo was always our favorite place to train because it had mats for our safety, and it had gloves for our sparing matches.**_

_**Nodding to Chad as a sign I understood, and that I was leaving, I took off in that exact direction.**_

_**One of the things I didn't expect when I entered the Dojo was to have my face almost imbedded in a Kendo stick. Thank god for quick reflexes. I managed to dodge just as the thing came crashing into the side of the doorway where I had been standing just moments before. Sitting down I just stared at Tatsuki. Damn she can be lethal sometimes.**_

_"**Nice dodge. I see your reflexes are still as sharp as ever Rayne." she brushed off the end of the Kendo stick and closed the Dojo's door.**_

_"**Yeah. Now do you mind explaining to me why you were trying to take my head off with that Kendo stick your holding? Hmmmm." I asked in an accusing tone of voice. As soon as I asked that she turned a bit sheepish.**_

_"**Well, today I'm going to teach you the art of Kendo. I've noticed you're pretty good with that sword you always carry around and I figured I'd teach you Kendo. It's a way to strengthen the blows you land on an opponent." She started grinning like a mad woman after that. Turning to me she asked the one thing I almost never said no to. "So Rayne, are you ready for some training?"**_

_"__**Tatsuki you should know me by now the answer is always yes." Setting down my things in one of the corners of the Dojo. I rummaged through my bag to find my training outfit. I then went to the back room and changed. As soon as I came back out the fight had begun.**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Come on Ichigo, hurry up will ya?" Karin kicked the ball at Ichigo trying to get him to pick up the pace. All he did was catch it and glare at me.**_

_"**Knock it off Karin, don't you remember that today is the day mom died? Show a little respect." Kicking the ball back at Karin, Ichigo continued walking as normal, but with only a slight adjustment to his pace.**_

_"**Yeah, I remember this is the day mom died just fine. This day sucks because I hate that mom had to die. I wish she was still with us. I'm just trying not to dwell on it so much that's why I asked for you to hurry up. So this day can be over and I don't have to feel depressed for so long" Catching the ball Karin took off towards mom's grave dragging Yuzu with her.**_

_**Sighing Ichigo heard his dad mumble something that sounded like 'He never learns.' If he did say this then I guess he's right. This happens ever year on the day their mom died. They get up, get things ready, and go to their mom's grave to pay their respects. His dad had this tradition that he would smoke one cigarette whenever he got to their mom's grave, because she said it made him look cool. Ichigo's dad really misses their mom, so does Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin. Although they weren't the ones who caused her death. He'll always feel like he did.**_

_**Ichigo decided to wander off into the woods for a bit before going to visit his mom's grave. I guess he does this so he has time to think of what to tell his mom. What he had expected to be a private thing ended up being interrupted as he noticed Rukia walking out from between two trees.**_

_"**Hey Ichigo. So why are you here today? She seemed genuinely interested.**_

_"**Today is the day my family always come up and visit my mother's grave. Today was the day she died." Ichigo looked at the ground solemnly, he didn't know what else to say.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." When Ichigo glanced up he saw that she was sad, he realized she of all people would know what it's like to lose people you care about.**_

"_**Don't worry about it. It's not your fault she died Rukia." Ichigo sighed as he stated the truth. "It's mine. If I hadn't gone down to the river's edge, if I hadn't left my mom's side...If I hadn't done those things she'd still be with us." **_

"_**Ichigo..." Rukia looked at him with eyes full of concern. He knew that she was thinking.**_

"_**Don't. Just don't, Rukia. I know your probably thinking it's not my fault and that I don't deserve to belittle myself like this, but I do. Yuzu and Karin weren't there. They don't know what happened, but I do. And I know that her death was all my fault." Ichigo kicked a few stones as he continued walking. He had no clue where he was going now, just that he didn't want to stay and talk, he felt worse now that he had to relive it by repeating it to Rukia.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Damn, Tatsuki. Your surprisingly good at handling a sword. Who would have thought that you of all people would know it's for slicing through your opponents not bashing their heads in." I ducked as she took a swing at my head. I ended up falling on my butt though as I busted out laughing.<strong>_

"_**You think your so funny, huh." Tatsuki dropped her sword and tackled me. My sword had already hit the ground before my butt followed suit. Now Tatsuki and I were engaged in a tickle wrestling match. **_

"_**S..Stop it Ta.. Tatsuki. Hahaha Come on you ..hahahah know I'm ticklish...ahahheheehahah there." I couldn't help it Tatsuki had like no tickle spots and I had many. I was in the process of trying to kick her off me when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end alerting me of a hollow's presence. "Stop it Tatsuki." I ordered becoming serious now that I knew I had work to do. Sensing something was off she stopped tickling me.**_

"_**What's wrong, Rayne. I was just messing with you, what made you get so serious." She started looking around as if she could see the threat.**_

"_**It's nothing much I just need to go deal with something. My job I've been trying to tell you about, well it's got to do with that." I got up and gathered my stuff together and continued talking to Tatsuki as I got dressed. **_

"_**So you need to basically go kick major ass while I uh.. how did you put it, babysit your body while your away? You do realize how absurd that sounds right?" She sounded skeptical, but I knew I could count on Tatsuki to keep everything under control.**_

"_**Basically, yes. It will be my body, but with.. uh another soul inside me." I emerged from the changing room back in my casual dress attire. "I'm gunna leave my body in your care now. So I'm off." I popped a soul candy into my mouth and stepped out of my body as a Soul Reaper. Nyx was ****the name of who was looking after my body this time. "I leave my body in Tatsuki and your capable hands." **_

_**After that I left and headed towards the location of the hollow. I just hoped I wasn't interrupting anything Ichigo had to say to his mom, as the hollow was located in the cemetery. **_

"_**Ichigooo" Ichigo turned in the direction of the scream and started running after he popped Kon's soul candy into his mouth. Rukia was hot on his heels. When they emerged from the forest Ichigo noticed a huge hollow had taken hold of Karin and that Yuzu was hiding behind a grave stone.**_

"_**Let her go!" Ichigo barked at the hollow. **_

_**Rukia went and checked on Yuzu to make sure she was alright. **_


End file.
